north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Foxtrot Uniform
Foxtrot-Uniform Communications "Full Devotion to Full Satisfaction" *'Location:' ' '''4550 42nd Ave S, Fargo , RRDMZ , 58104. On the grounds of the Great Plains Common Campus . *'Rating: 'D (local) *'Leadership: 'Ramon Torres is President and Head of Sales and co-owner Marc Sanderson is Chief of Operations and Chief Innovation Officer. *'Status: 'Foxtrot-Uniform is a privately held corporation with stock distributed between three entities. 40% of stock is owned by AAA-Prime Corporation NeoNET, making it the largest single shareholder. Ramon Torres controls 35% and Marc Sanderson 25% which means they can outvote NeoNET by working together. *'Business: 'Online Marketing, PPC Advertising and Social Media Management Solutions. *'History: '''The history of Foxtrot-Uniform goes back to the mid-2050's, when Sean Negama (Negama Shinji) was sent to the Great Plains Campus of what was then Fuchi Industrial Electronics to open up an office of FoxTail Digital Marketing, a Matrix-based marketing division of NineTails International. When the Tokyo Stock Market crashed on September 29, 2059 and Fuchi fell apart, NineTails was acquired by Yamatetsu , and Negama cashed in his stock to go independent, founding Foxtrot Consulting to fill the same role as the local FoxTail office. And he was successful, parlaying his personal connections and the newly-dubbed Novatech into lucrative jobs with his former corp, becoming part of the growing group of independent venders employed by the rapidly-expanding megacorp. Like a lot of Matrix-based businesses, Foxtrot took a hit in '64 during the Second Crash but Negama had invested well and was able to take advantage of the crisis, acquiring his nearest competitor, the social media consultancy firm Uniform Excellence Services, headed up by Ramon Torres, an exile from the fallen Aztlan sector of Denver who had set up in Fargo several years previous. Foxtrot-Uniform Communications entered the new Wireless Matrix in a key position, consulting with most of the major corps, not just NeoNET but with Ares and the Group as well. Eventually, Negama was able to retire and sold his shares, in a move that alienated his junior partner, Torres, to NeoNET in '69, effectively turning F-U into a de facto part of NeoNET's public relations arsenal. The next three years were rough ones for the company. Projects ended in disaster, mysterious losses, public embarrassments. By '72, NeoNET was ready to sell off this albatross. Which was exactly what Ramon had planned. As soon as it went on the block, Ramon Torres, and his best friend, NeoNET dataflow analyst Marc Sanderson bought out enough of the business to take nominal control of it and the the NEW era of Foxtrot-Uniform Communications began. Since then, they have only gone from strength to strength and each year brings higher profits. Which is odd to a lot of people on the Great Plains Campus, because while Ramon and Marc from F-U seem to be everywhere, nobody can seem to recall any major project they worked on. Although it must be something, after all, their annual earnings keep going up and you don't make money from NOTHING, do you? Return to: Great Plains Campus Category:Matrix Category:Business